1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tie-down apparatus usable with cargo beds and more particularly relates to a tie-down anchor including a rotatable and pivotable ring.
2. Description of Related Art
Various straps such as resilient or adjustable-length bands and roping elements are frequently used to lash cargo in place on a trailer or cargo bed. It is often advantageous to attach the strap to a tie-down anchor secured on or adjacent the bed. Anchors including rings are commonly used in such applications, and frequently include a D-shaped, triangular, or rectangular ring that is pivotally journaled in a base. The base, in turn, is attached to the trailer or a truck bed with bolts or rivets.
Tie-down anchors that are freely rotatable and/or pivotable relative to the base can cause annoying rattling and vibrating sounds when the vehicle is moving. Even so, tie-down anchors that are freely pivotable relative to the base are advantageous in that they can usually fold compactly against the base when not in use. Bases are often formed as part of pan-style receptacles utilized to recess most or all of the anchor below the surface of the bed (or into a sidewall) to prevent a protruding part from snagging and damaging freight which comes into contact with the anchor. It may also be desirable to recess an anchor into the bed to maintain a substantially flat surface when the anchor is not in use.